


Sesja nr X

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hogwarts, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Stockings, no beta we die like man, writing challenge
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: W skrócie: Zabini uwielbia, gdy jego dziewczyna nosi krótkie spódniczki oraz zakolanówki.





	Sesja nr X

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, ja jeszcze żyję, aczkolwiek przez ostatnie miesiące nie miałam w ogóle czasu na pisanie.  
Praca, robienie prawka, no wiecie, zanim człowiek się obejrzał, już nastał październik!
> 
> Ale, hola, hola. Spięłam się i postanowiłam pierwszy raz wziąć udział w Kinktoberze.
> 
> Prace będą przeróżnej długości, po 50 słów, aż po 3k. Zależnie od tego, jak się z nimi wyrobię i w jakim stopniu weny mi starczy. (Niektóre w przyszłości doczekają się kolejnych rozdziałów lub dodatkowych miniaturek!)
> 
> Fandomy, jak i shipy będą p r z e r ó ż n e. Liczę więc, że każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie.
> 
> A teraz, nie przedłużając, zapraszam do zapoznania się z tą pseudo komedyjką!

Blaise Zabini był wielkim fanem krótkich spódniczek oraz zakolanówek. A szczególnie uwielbiał je widzieć na swojej dziewczynie — Pansy Parkinson. Wprost kochała ona doprowadzać swoimi kreacjami Blaise’a do podwyższonego ciśnienia i niebywałego poziomu podniecenia. Jednak dzień, w którym przewyższyła wszelkie jego oczekiwania i fantazje, był dniem ostatecznej decyzji o ich przyszłym życiu.

Ale spokojnie, wszystko po kolei…  
  


* * *

  
Jak zwykle, nawet na głupie śniadanie, Blaise zmuszony był czekać na swoją dziewczynę, której wieki zajmowało wyjście do Pokoju Wspólnego. Już wszyscy ślizgoni zdążyli się ulotnić, nawet Draco, który na odchodnym rzucił coś w stylu, że nawet Potterowi dotarcie do Czary Ognia na czwartym roku nie zajęło tyle czasu, co Pansy przyszykowanie się na piątkowe zajęcia. Ten, to miał dobrą pamięć, jeśli takie szczegóły pamiętał.  
  


Kiedy wreszcie zobaczył Pansy, stwierdził, że jednak warto było tak długo czekać na  _ taki _ widok! Mundurek oczywiście był normą, jednak wyraźnie krótsza spódniczka odznaczała się na jej pięknych nogach, ubranych w koronkowe zakolanówki.

— Nie gap się tak, skarbie, tylko chodź już na śniadanie, bo jeszcze reszta pomyśli, że poszliśmy na szybki numerek. — Pansy podeszła do chłopaka i oboje skierowali się w stronę wyjścia z dormitorium.

— Nie miałbym nic a nic przeciwko temu pomysłowi — wyszeptał jej do ucha, a jego dłoń znalazła się pod spódniczką, ściskając jej nagi pośladek.

— Pierwszą mamy Historię Magii, możemy więc się  _ taktownie _ spóźnić, okej? — zaproponowała ze słodkim uśmiechem, obejmując chłopaka w talii, zawieszając palce wokół paska jego spodni.

— Mhm — wymruczał, zajmując się całowaniem jej szyi, zostawiając małe ślady. Czuł, jak dziewczyna już drżała z podekscytowania, jednak na nic więcej nie mogli sobie pozwolić, gdy wreszcie dotarli do Wielkiej Sali.

Oderwali się nieco od siebie i usiedli naprzeciwko siebie. Blaise jak zwykle na swoim miejscu między Draco a Theodorem, a Pansy między Tracey i Dafne.

Dziewczyny zaczęły o czymś plotkować, a Blaise wsłuchał się w pełną spisków rozmowę Draco, który po raz setny tego tygodnia wspominał coś o Potterze. Już nawet nie o Weasleyu czy Granger, jak to zwykł robić co rano. Jak nic, obaj mieli obsesję na swoim punkcie, a byli zbyt ślepi, żeby zauważyć, że już dawno przestało to być nienawiścią czy jakimś pokręconym rodzajem rywalizacji.

Nagle poczuł na swojej kostce but z obcasem i jego spojrzenie od razu znalazło się na czarnowłosej piękności. Pansy posłała mu niewinny uśmieszek, a kiedy nikt nie patrzył na nią, znaczącą kiwnęła głową w bok.

Czyli nie tylko on był taki niecierpliwy, co?

— …uważam, że jest to karygodne, aby tak po prostu mnie ignorował, kiedy to sam zainicjowałem kłótnie, a do tego…

— Draco — Blondyn spojrzał się na niego zirytowany, że mu przerwano, jednak czekał na dalsze słowa przyjaciela. — Po prostu się z nim umów, serio.

Nie chcąc słuchać przekleństw na swój temat, kiedy wreszcie do chłopaka dojdzie to, co do niego powiedział, Blaise czym prędzej ulotnił się z miejsca, podążając w stronę jednej z pustych klas. Jako że w tym semestrze zajęcia odbywały się na pierwszym piętrze, nie musieli się jakoś specjalnie spieszyć.

Gdy tylko Pansy go dogoniła, zatrzasnęli drzwi za sobą i zabezpieczyli kilkoma zaklęciami.

Blaise czym prędzej popchnął dziewczynę na ścianę, zabierając się za jej słodkie usta, które potrafiły tak pięknymi zaklęciami ranić. Dziewczyna pojękiwała ochoczo, wolną dłonią rozpinając sobie bluzkę. Druga natomiast trafiła do spodni ślizgona, który wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, czując, jak zimne palce Pansy zacisnęły się na jego rozgrzanym członku.

Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, po czym obie jego dłonie znalazły się na jej pośladkach w celu zdjęcia bielizny. Jakże się zdziwił, kiedy nie napotkał żadnego materiału, a od razu nagą skórę.

— Nie założyłaś majtek? — zapytał zdezorientowany, doskonale znając odpowiedź na to pytanie.

— Przewidziałam przyszłość i stwierdziłam, że mogę się pozbyć tej jednej przeszkody, która zawsze stawała między mną a twoim penisem — odparła rozbawiona i wzruszyła ramionami, kiedy Blaise zaśmiał się pod nosem.

— Wprost idealnie — rzucił, zanim zabrał się ponownie do roboty.

A raczej zabrałby się, gdyby nagle nie usłyszeli otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi do tego samego pomieszczenia, w którym właśnie się znajdowali.

Pansy naprędce zapięła guziki swojej koszuli i zapięła Blaise’owi pasek spodni. Chłopak natomiast obrócił głowę i wpatrzył się z niedowierzaniem w scenę rozgrywającą się przed nim.

— Będziemy się pieprzyć, czy co? — zapytał gryfon, próbując wyzbyć ślizgona z jego ciasnych spodni.

— Jak błyskotliwie, Potter, doprawdy. — Wywrócił oczami blondyn, cały czas będąc skupionym na napalonym chłopaku, który nie poddawał się w swoich działaniach.

_ Jak gdyby świata poza sobą w tym momencie nie widzieli. Jak uroczo. _

Dopiero kiedy Blaise głośno odchrząknął, obaj podskoczyli w miejscu. Potter spojrzał się niepewnie na dwójkę ślizgonów, po czym najwyraźniej widząc w jakim oni sami stanie się znajdowali, wyszczerzył się i skinął im głową w niemym porozumieniu. Pociągnął speszonego blondyna za ramię, mamrocząc coś o „zajętej miejscówie”.

Kiedy drzwi za nimi się ponownie zatrzasnęły, Blaise usłyszał głośne westchnięcie ze strony Pansy, która wyglądała na niezadowoloną.

— Będziemy musieli znaleźć sobie lepsze miejsce na nasze wspólne sesje.

I Blaise nie potrafił się z nią nie zgodzić, bo jak zwykle — miała całkowitą rację.

  
  
  



End file.
